Journalists Have Feelings, Too
by binnibeans
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has an article to write, but that's not the problem.  Enter loving boyfriend to cheer him on.  Fluff


**A/N:** Written for the US/UK lj comm's Sweethearts' Week!

Day 05 Prompt: Across the Universes

* * *

_NYC – JUL 09 Arthur Kirkland_  
_ Egypt. A land of unique mystery found nowhere else in the world. Mostly desert, it plays home to an oasis along the country's famous Nile River. Just a little further out away from the fertile lands of the river lay the most mysterious landmarks—the Egyptian Pyramids._  
_ That is where America's beloved Alfred F. Jones is going. After donating a generous sum of money to an excavation team, he's been invited to attend a dig in the ancient Land of the Pharaohs._  
_ "It's gonna be tons of fun!" he exclaimed. "I'm determined to discover something new! I won't return until I do!"_  
_ The team's leader said, however, "We only plan on being there for two weeks. I don't expect we'll find anything ground-breaking—but I do expect to find things that will lead indefinitely to something ground-breaking."_  
_ The team is expected to leave on the 13th but the team had best be careful: It's a Friday._

Arthur sighed, clicking the _Save_ button on the processor. He sighed—he hated short articles, honestly. He was capable of writing articles that could fill several pages of a newspaper yet he was designated just small columns. He'd hoped that writing about Alfred, a famous celebrity, would help get him at least something closer to 1,000 words, not this 150 limit. He insisted that he could get an exclusive article with Alfred, no problem, but he was just tossed to the side—apparently the weather was more important.

He leaned back into his seat, staring at the cursor. The article was nothing spectacular, certainly nothing like his usual articles but if he wasn't going to be given the recognition he knew he deserved then he wasn't going to give them anything better than this.

"How's it goin'?"

From behind his chair, one of the subjects of his article walked up, gripping the rim and read the words of the article.

"Aww, I've only got.…" Alfred paused for a moment. "Eighteen words? I said a lot more than that!"

"Unfortunately, most of what you said was continuous banter about your excitement. You'll have to forgive me if I sum it up. I've a limit, you know."

Alfred sighed, pulling up a chair next to his lover. "Ya know … we could finally actually stop keeping all of this a secret—you'd get better assignments and I'd get more publicity."

Arthur quickly attached the article to an email, sending it to the company. "You know perfectly well I've no problem with ending this charade. I hate that harlot they have you dating in the papers. Your agent doesn't seem to agree." He took a sip of his tea. "Besides, Hollywood hates happy couples."

Alfred gave a half-hearted grin as he came down to stand on his knees next to Arthur's seat. "Y-yeah, there is that. But then I wouldn't have to pose with Frances all of the time."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched at the name. French twit…. "There is that, as well."

"Did you tell them you could get an exclusive interview?"

"I did."

"Man, I wonder why that didn't work—I thought I was awesome!"

"Oh, you are. They just didn't believe me. You know: Uptight, British, polite Mr. Kirkland."

"But I like uptight, British, polite Mr. Kirkland. And he's really not all those things. He's relaxed and he can yell a lot. Maybe I'll call and complain tomorrow and ask for a bigger interview."

Again Arthur sighed and leaned over to rest into Alfred. "Wait until you come back and I can actually have time to write up about something with substance, and portray all of the _awesome_ you could possibly possess." It was said with a humoring smile and he nestled into the crook of Alfred's neck. "Unless you'd rather I write about your constant insistence of hamburger dinners, how you remove your shirt after you've been working out." His arms wrapped around Alfred and he smiled slyly. "Sadly for them: I can't allow your fans to fawn over you even more—not that anyone would read it," he added with a rather deflated tone and another sigh.

"Just wait for me to get back. You'll have an amazing story!"

Arthur let himself grin a genuine grin and he shut his laptop down. "Yes, I suppose I will." He shut the lid and stood, taking his tea with him. "Thank you," he said.

"What can I say; I'm pretty amazing."

Arthur made a mental note to make a call to Alfred's agent with an engaging and solid offer he wouldn't be able to refuse.

-END-


End file.
